This resubmission is a competing continuation for support for Years 6 to10 of the Health Disparities in Underserved Population Training program (HDUP). The purpose of this multidisciplinary research training Program is to develop nurse researchers with predoctoral and advanced research expertise in the science of health disparities in underserved populations. Upon completion of the HDUP program, trainees will use an ecological framework to investigate the reciprocal relationships between the person and the environment that result in persistent health disparities; demonstrate sound methodological approaches that stress cultural competency, community-based and/or participatory research, mixed-methods research, and ethical research on health disparities; and complete a dissertation or initiate a nursing research program in either explanatory research, intervention research, or dissemination/translation of research findings. The HDUP training program is integrated within the Ph.D. in Nursing Science program at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) College of Nursing. Strong partnerships among multidisciplinary faculty from the College of Nursing and other colleges at UIC currently exist. We have had 6 predoctoral (5 African-American and 1 Latino) and 3 Asian-American postdoctoral trainees, all of whom have made excellent progress in building their health disparities program of research. Emphasis is placed on the recruitment of underrepresented nurses, especially African American and Latino nurses who make up only 7% of the registered nurses in the United States. We will admit a total of 9 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees: 3 predoctoral trainees and 1 postdoctoral trainee in Year 1, 2 predoctoral trainees and 1 postdoctoral trainee in Years 2 and 3; and 2 predoctoral trainees and 1 postdoctoral trainee in Year 4. Trainees will have a strong interest in the elimination of health disparities among underserved populations. Well-documented health disparities have been associated with poverty, disability, limited education, and discrimination related to ethnicity, race, gender, sexual orientation and age. Educating and mentoring minority nurses as future research leaders in the field of health disparities will increase minority representation in research to address these disproportionate rates. This training grant will contribute to the national 2010 health priority of reducing health disparities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]